


you and that bed of yours

by heroisms (tiny_white_hats)



Series: tumblr ficlets [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_white_hats/pseuds/heroisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison keeps getting sexiled and Kira has a single. They work something out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and that bed of yours

**Author's Note:**

> written for miladyhuntress on tumblr for the prompt: "Well, this is awkward" + allira. originally posted here: http://meerareeds.co.vu/post/112823923998/allison-kira-for-49

Kira’s halfway through her poly sci reading when there’s a knock on her door. Which is surprising, because nobody every knocks on her door, really. There’s a familiar looking girl on the other side when she opens it, wearing a bag over her shoulder and looking pretty pissed off. 

"Hello?" Kira says, not really sure what’s happening yet. 

"Well, this is awkward," the girl says. Kira is pretty sure she lives somewhere on the floor, but she can’t remember her name for the life of her. "But my roommate sexiled me for the night, and I was wondering, if it would be okay with you, since you have a single, if…"

"You want to crash here?" Kira asks in surprise. 

"If you don’t mind," the girl smiles sheepishly.

"Uh, no, that’s fine!" Kira says. "I mean, I don’t have a sleeping bag or anything."

"The floor’s fine. I’m Allison by the way," Allison says, reaching out to shake Kira’s hand.

"Kira."

"Nice to meet you."

*

It happens a week later, and the next week, and the next, to the point that Allison and Kira just have a standing arrangement for Saturday nights. Each week, Kira feels a little worse about Allison sleeping on the floor, until by week seven she can’t handle it anymore.

"I’ll sleep on the floor," Kira offers once Allison’s dropped her bag in the corner. "It’s not fair to make you sleep on the floor every weekend."

"No way," Allison says. "It’s your room, and it’s your bed."

"Well, it’s not like you have access to your room or your bed!"

"Kira," Allison sighs fondly. "I’m not making you sleep on your own floor."

"Well," Kira crosses her arms and stands up from her bed. It might be easier to convince Allison that she really didn’t mind taking the floor if she wasn’t in her bed the whole conversation. "I’m not letting you sleep on my floor."

"Fine," Allison says, closing in on Kira. "I’ll make you a deal."

Allison is getting incredibly close, and it’s intimidating in a super hot kind of way. “Nobody sleeps on the floor.”

"What do you mean?" Kira stammers and blushes. If she pays enough attention, she’s pretty sure she can feel Allison’s breath on her face. "Like, share the bed?"

Allison grins. “That’s exactly what I mean.”

"That’s okay," Kira smiles. 

Allison reaches out to brush Kira’s hair off her face and leans in close enough to kiss. “And is this okay?”

Kira kisses her before she has time to answer, fisting both of hands into the hem of Allison’s shirt. “More than okay.”

*

The next Saturday, they sexile Allison’s roommate, just to say they did.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm allisaacs on tumblr. come talk to me about AUs, rarepairs, and/or teen wolf femslash.


End file.
